(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary/linear motion converter or actuator assembly of the type for longitudinally moving a flexible motion transmitting core element to transmit motion in a curved path, or vice versa. One example of such an actuator is one utilized in the throttle system for a jet engine of an aircraft wherein motion must be remotely transmitted between the throttle control and the pilot, and in such transmission there is a requirement for conversion between rotary and linear motion.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There are various known actuators for making a conversion between rotary and linear motion. Many convert rotary motion to linear motion for moving a motion transmitting core element slidably supported in a conduit. Such assemblies include a motion transmitting core element and a rotating member with an operating connection between the two for longitudinally moving the core element upon rotation of the rotatable member. In such systems it is desirable that upon rotation of the rotatable member there be a corresponding exact longitudinal movement of the core element; however, there is a problem of lost motion between the rotatable member and the core element which is also referred to as backlash. This occurs because of manufacturing tolerances and/or wear. These same problems occur in assemblies where linear motion is converted to rotary motion.